Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as cellular phones, portable digital assistants, navigation systems, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including mobile data and voice services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile service devices, new and old paradigms of cellular service stations are becoming essential for users to take advantage of this new mobile data and voice space. Base stations (“BS”) can provide mobile data and voice services. Base stations allow a Mobile Station (“MS”), such as a User Equipment (“UE”), to connect to its voice or data services remotely via radio frequency communication. Handoff mechanisms, sometimes refers to as handover mechanisms, help the mobile station and the base stations determine the proper time to switch the mobile station from one base station to another.
Mobile telecommunication systems have been incorporated in cell phones, handheld devices, automobiles, notebooks, and other portable products. Today, these systems aid users by identifying and initiating proper handoff procedures between the mobile station and the nearby servicing base stations. The proper handoff procedures prevent interruption of services because of weak signal, delay, or overloading of the base stations. However, the failure rate of these handoff mechanisms continues to challenge commercial applicability of these systems.
Thus, a need still remains for a mobile telecommunication system with a handoff mechanism to identify the proper time to initiate a handoff procedure. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.